


Sweet Horror

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, Genderswap, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett as Rocky Horror. Santiago as Dr. Frank N. Furter. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Horror

"I'll admit, Santiago, I was surprised when you volunteered for the role of Dr. Frank N. Furter, but you really killed that song," Mr. Schuester praised. Santiago sprawled out in one of the auditorium seats, idly readjusting his corset.

"Of course I did; I'm amazing. I'm also the only one who could pull off this outfit," Santiago smirked. He turned his attention to the stage, where they were practicing "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a Me." Finn seemed to have just realized that, as Rachel was playing Janet, Brett was required to grope her throughout the song. He glared heavily from a few seats down. Quinn and Samantha were played perfect voyeurs, singing their parts and getting a little too touchy to be convincing when they said they were straight.

Santiago clenched his jaw and forced himself to look at Rachel. The Jewish girl was wearing her skimpy underwear as she belted out the notes of the song; he convinced himself that the lack of attraction was because it was Berry.

Brett looked slightly overwhelmed as she guided where his hands went. He fit the part of Rocky perfectly with his blonde hair, toned body, and clueless expression. Everything, and Santiago did mean everything, was visible in his tight golden shorts. He gulped, a nearly invisible blush rising to his cheeks, as he averted his eyes. This was not the kind of outfit you wanted to get a boner in.

The first persons who eye he caught had to be, of course, Kurt Hummel. The flamboyant teen looked ridiculous as he gave him a judging look in his bald cap. Santiago scowled and sunk further into his chair. Kurt didn't know what he thought he did; he and Brett were just friends that maybe, sometimes made out.

Or had sex; but it was just to get off. There would never be anything more, because they were both totally straight.

He stood up angrily, cursing when he stumbled in his heels. Trying to regain his dignity, Santiago slowly walked to the backstage dressing rooms. They were, thankfully, empty of students; most of them were rehearsing or watching.

Santiago kicked his heels off and braced himself on one of the lighted mirror tables, sighing. He tried to recall how to felt to have Quinn and Samantha run their hands all over his body for the "Sweet Transvestite" number. Instead it was Brett, on his knees with lips stretched around his cock that came to his mind. Santiago groaned in frustration and arousal.

He froze when he heard the door open and close, a lock clicking in the silence of the room. Santiago's body was already humming in anticipation before he felt the solid heat of Brett's chest against his back. Lips caressed his neck as two strong hands grabbed his hips.

"What if someone comes in?" Santiago whispered. Though he was worried, it wasn't enough to resist the blonde's touches.

"Finn and Rachel got in a fight when she made me grab her boob. Everything kind of went downhill from there," Brett giggled in his ear. A sharp nip followed. "Don't worry about anything. You look so hot in that outfit."

"I know," he retorted, finally regaining his senses and grinding her ass back against Brett's bulge. The blonde stilled and let out a low moan that caused the hairs on Santiago's body to stand straight up. Everything his best friend did seemed to turn him on; it was unbelievable.

Brett pulled away, eliciting a whimper that Santiago would go to the grave denying. The blonde chuckled, turning his best friend around and pressed him against the wooden table. Their lips sealed together in a familiar movement, something they had been indulging in since they were thirteen.

"I love your mouth," Brett said. It was a game he had been playing for a while; he would point out everything he loved about the Latino without directly saying that he loved him. The last time he had tried that had almost broken them completely. "I love your corset. Can you breathe in that?"

"Not really," Santiago panted against Brett's lips. His hands reached up, fingers grasping at his shoulders. Brett rocked steadily against him, the desk making dull thuds against the wall with every movement. As much as Santiago loved Brett's cock up his ass, or vice versa, they weren't careless enough to actually go all the way. That was reserved for empty houses when their parents and siblings were away.

"Good," Brett pulled at the ties of the corset, tightening it around Santiago's chest. The Latino boy gasped for breath, dark spots beginning to appear in his vision. They didn't indulge in his breath play kink often, but it turned him on like nothing else. His cock was already fully hard, leaking against the fabric of his panties.

Santiago moved his hands from Brett's shoulders, caressing down his muscled back and grabbing at his toned ass. The boy had nothing to be ashamed of in that outfit. Brett growled in approval and sucked a hickey into Santiago's collar bone. He aimed a particularly brutal thrust that had Santiago practically screaming in approval. He hoped no one had heard that on stage.

Brett seemed to be in a very teasing and dominant mood today as he removed Santiago's hands and stepped away. He pulled down Santiago's panties and fishnets, fisting his cock. Santiago let out a moan and thrust into Brett's hand.

"Please, baby," he begged. Brett leaned forward to kiss him and began pumping Santiago's member. He felt overwhelmed by the combination of sensations: Brett's talented tongue, the hand on his dick, and the restriction of his air. Santiago was a little embarrassed by how quickly his best friend made him come.

Brett glanced at the come on his hand with a thoughtful expression before smearing it over his abs. "I want you to clean this off of me and then suck me."

Santiago didn't even feel the pain of his kneecaps cracking into the floor as he immediately dropped to his knees. His tongue laved at the blonde's skins, occasionally pausing a suck a hickey. Brett grabbed fistfuls of his hair, guiding Santiago's lips to his engorged member. Santiago freed the hardened cock from the fabric, immediately going straight to deep throating.

It was enough to tear a surprised moan from Brett. His hips thrust forward, cock bumping into the back of Santiago's throat. Santiago swallowed and sucked around the length, obscene slurping noises filling the room. The temperature of the room seemed to rise.

He reached a hand back to cup his balls, periodically squeezing. Brett was now thoroughly fucking Santiago's face, hips pumping in abandon. Santiago relaxed his throat and relished in the feeling. He hoped his voice would recover in time for practice tomorrow.

Brett came with a muffled shout minutes later. Santiago swallowed, a bit of come leaking from the corner of his mouth. Brett pulled him up into a kiss, lapping it up with his tongue. Now that the urgency was gone, the two kissed lazily. It was the comfortable aftermath that Santiago loved the most. He could get off with any girl but Brett always made him feel relaxed; he never had the urge to escape before he whined about when he would call him back. Brett was never like that.

"Dudes," Finn asked from the other side of the door. "Why is the door locked?"

"I was just getting changed," Santiago answered with an already hoarse voice. The two best friends quickly shed their costumes and pulled on their regular clothes. The tightness of the corset had left deep red lines along Santiago's skin; he wondered how long it would take for them to fade. They grabbed their backpacks and unlocked the door.

Finn gave them a strange look, but continued inside. Brett and Santiago hurried away, not wanting to be there when Finn finally realized that the room smelled like sex.


End file.
